


The Mint Job

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Wincestmas 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: "It’s a real thing, Sammy. They call it a “mint job”. Like Altoids, but with more holiday spirit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/gifts).



“It’s a real thing, Sammy. They call it a “mint job”. Like Altoids, but with more holiday spirit.”

Sam eyed the red-and-white shopping bag that Dean threw on his bed. Of all the things Dean suggested they try over the years, this one had the least potential for injury or embarrassment.

Dean rustled around in the bag and pulled out a candy cane - big, thick, red and white. He peeled off the plastic and wrapped his lips around it, and began to suck on the tip of it. Sam’s eyebrows rose up into his hairline as he watched. He was never a big fan of peppermint before, but he was a big fan of Dean’s lips wrapped around something. And the slurping noises his brother was making as the stick moved in and out of his mouth were getting under Sam’s skin in the best way possible.

Dean pulled it out of his mouth with a wet pop. “Okay, you need to pull your dick out.”

Wow, that wasn’t the sexiest proposition he had ever heard but at this point, Sam was halfway to hard and willing to get on board wherever Dean was taking this train.

He pushed himself into a seated position against the headboard, pulling the pillows up behind his back, never once taking his eyes from the candy cane between Dean’s lips. Sam unzipped his jeans and pushed his shorts down. He freed his cock and gave it a quick tug, groaning under his breath.

Dean smiled at the noise. It seemed to be his mission in life to squeeze every kind of sex noise out of Sam’s mouth; the louder, the better. Dean’s lips were shiny and already stained a candy pink color from the cheap candy. He started to crawl towards Sam onto the bed and removed the cane from his mouth. He licked the sticky off his lips, looking focused on his experiment, so Sam was surprised when he stopped to swoop in for a sweet kiss.

When they parted, Dean slipped the candy between Sam’s lips, his eyes dilating even more as he slid it in and out. Sam took hold of it, and Dean moved back to settle in between Sam’s legs. He held Sam’s cock between his fingers and placed those pink lips around the head. The tenderness of Dean’s tongue giving him the smallest of licks at the tip wasn’t part of their usual foreplay, but it felt nice. Sam let out another low moan and Dean took him halfway down into his mouth, bumping against the back of his throat. His tongue started to work the bundle of nerves underneath when the sensation finally hit Sam.

It was like nothing he had felt before. He gasped at the odd mix of hot and cold. _Hell yeah, York Peppermint Patty_. Dean would have laughed at the reference, but Sam didn’t have the ability to say anything out loud. Dean took his reaction as the signal to speed up and took Sam down all the way to the base. Not many people could do that, take Sam’s length like that, but Dean enjoyed the challenge and loved to watch his brother squirm. All Sam could do was to clutch at the candy in his right hand and grasp the soft, short hair at the back of Dean’s head with the left hand, grinding his hips in small circles so as not to choke him.

The cool sensation fell away and Sam was left with Dean’s warm lips wrapped around him, which was always a good thing. Dean noticed that the shock and awe had worn off, and pulled off. He continued to stroke Sam while he plucked the candy cane out of his hand and began to suck it again.

His lips had changed from pink to red by the time he wrapped his lips once more around Sam’s cock. Sam couldn’t help but wonder if they did this for long enough, would his dick turn red from the candy dye as well? Could he last that long? He didn’t have long to wonder as the cool sensation made his lose all thought. Within minutes, he came in Dean’s mouth and fell back against the pillows, happily fucked out.

“Well, Merry Christmas to me,” Sam said.

Dean laughed and pulled himself up to kiss his lips, the mint and sugar taste still lingering in his mouth, now mixed with the salty taste of Sam. “Don’t get too comfortable. There’s another candy cane in that bag with your name on it.”

Okay, it was official. Peppermint was now Sam’s favorite candy.


End file.
